1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multilayer or insulating window pane with an electrical component, having the features of the preamble of patent claim 1. The invention especially relates to a multilayer or insulating window pane having a built-in electric motor which is provided, for example, for driving a Venetian blind or a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Window panes or glazings of this type are known, for example, from DE 197 33 801 C2. EP 345 007 B1 also describes an insulating glazing having an internal blind which can be moved by an electric motor. In this known solution, the electric motor is inserted into a housing which is inserted into a corner region of the spacer frame. The housing is of L-shaped design overall and at each of its two ends has pins which can be inserted into the abutting hollow spaces in the spacer profiles in a sealing manner. Electrical connections for the motor are installed on the outer face, and the drive shaft of the motor is passed through on the inner face (toward the intermediate space between the panes).
Once the component is installed in an insulating window pane which is adhesively bonded and sealed in a gas- and water-vapor-tight manner, it is, in principle, no longer readily accessible for repair purposes. However, movable components, for example Venetian blinds, are tested by the manufacturer for a high number of load cycles, and the guarantee for normal operation extends to a minimum number of load cycles and/or to the guaranteed service life of the component. Use beyond this number of load cycles and/or service life naturally leads to increased wear.
However, the component could, for example, also be a pressure-compensation valve which can be electrically switched and allows the internal pressure in an insulating glazing to be periodically equalized with the external pressure.
In general, load-cycle or cycle counters are known which detect the degree of use of electrical and/or mechanical apparatuses using mechanical or electrical/electronic counters and memories, and display it for users and/or maintenance personnel to read off. By way of example, reference may be made to copy counters of commercial photocopiers or to cycle counters for charging processes of storage batteries.
Insulating window panes with built-in solar cells are also known (for example DE 199 58 879 A1).